Modern guided missiles need high performance gas generators for providing high pressure and temperature gases to control nozzles of post-boost control systems and the like. This provides gas energy to achieve forward, reverse, pitch, yaw and roll thrust control of the missile equipment and re-entry body sections. Prior art techniques have not provided the high performance required for advanced weapon systems that must undergo severe operating environments and have longer term burn requirements for high pressure and temperature gases. Moreover, modern weapon systems often have long storage life requirements. It is critical that the integrity of the bonding system be maintained during both long storage life as well as during system operations. In bonding a metal motor case to its non-metallic composite insulation several problem areas exist including material compatibility, surface preparation, strength, aging, ease of application, and temperature stability over a broad range of temperatures. Solutions to these and other requirements have been accomplished by the case to insulation bonding system of the present invention.